


Sammy Valeska, The Spade

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Let's see how this goes, Other, Sammy is just as crazy as Jerome, Season apperances, Valeska siblings, backstories, starts at season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sammy Valeska wasn't always to fond of being called crazy, but somehow, she fit right in with everyone else.
Relationships: (To be added) - Relationship, Jerome Valeska & Original Female Character(s), Jervis Tetch/Original Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Tabitha Galavan/Barbara Kean, Victor Zsasz & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Season 1: Sammy Valeska

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy's appearances throughout season 1, enjoy.

“Sammy, Sammy!” Jerome hissed, banging on her trailer door with frightened force. Sammy covered her head with her blankets, trying to block out her older brother’s noise. Sadly, to no avail. “Open the  _ damn _ door, sis!”

Sammy groaned, lifting her head up from the pile of blankets on her bed. While Jerome continued to bang on the door like a mad-man, Sam slowly sat up, stretching. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, blinking away sleep as she stumbled over to the door. “Yeah yeah, I got it, I—”

She gasped softly, covering her mouth with her hand. Jerome stood at the foot of the stairs, blood dripping down his face and hands. His green eyes were wide and bright, as if he had just eaten some candy. Gripped tightly in his hand was an axe, which was drenched in blood. 

“Oh god, Jerome what did you do now?!” She said, pulling on his sleeve and tugging him into her trailer. Jerome was so casual, grinning even as Sam sat him down on the table, throwing him a dampened towel. “Clean off the axe, go take a shower, I’ll grab you some fresh clothes..”

“Yes ma’am..” Jerome rolled his eyes, tossing the bloody cloth back at her. Sam ducked, squealing.

“J!! I need to go get you new clothes, not get blood on myself, stop acting like a child!” She threw the cloth back at him, making them both laugh as Jerome slipped into the small bathroom.

Sammy took a deep, shaky breath as she stepped out of her trailer, rushing across the yard to Jerome’s. She opened his door with her spare key, rushing to his dresser and grabbing his maroon pants, a red checkered shirt, and a grey coat. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of the show beginning under the tent, the ring-leader’s voice announcing The Flying Greysons. Sammy rushed back to her trailer, walking in right as Jerome exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Here,” Sammy said, tossing his pants then shirt, which Jerome slipped into with ease. “Now, you ready to tell me what you did this time?”

“I killed mom.” Jerome deadpanned.

Sammy looked at him, wide eyed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that-you  _ WHAT _ ?!”

“You heard what I said, Sam.” Jerome said, grinning, “Cmon, you gotta admit, it’s  _ freeing  _ knowing she’ll never touch a hair on our heads again.”

Sammy nearly slapped him, “Yeah, but did you think about  _ cops _ ?! Or even worse, the ringleader finding her body and beating us to death?!”

Jerome waved a hand, “Oh cmon, like anyone would know it was me!”

_ Knock Knock Knock knock knock knock- _

“Ya sure ‘bout that, Jerome Valeska?” Sammy hissed at Jerome as he stood by the door. Jerome flipped her off, before opening the door and peeking out.

“G.C.P.D, we need to speak with Lila?” A cop, with dusty brown hair, wearing all black asked. Next to him was a kind looking woman with black hair. Then, the Ringleader, wearing the normal Ringleader attire.

“She’s not here…” Jerome said, stepping out with Sammy following him, shutting the door behind them. “Why? What’s happened?”

“Where is she?” The cop asked, raising an eyebrow at Jerome.

“Uh, I don’t know…” Jerome said in an innocent voice. “She was supposed to be home ages ago…”

“Are you a relative?” The cop questioned.

“I’m her son, Jerome, and this is my baby sister Sammy.” He said, nodding to Sam, who waved softly. The lady smiled at her, and Sammy smiled back.

“Jerome, Sammy, when did either of you last see her?”

“This morning, she was here when I left for the library...Sammy?”

“Around the same time, I went to the musician's cart, practiced piano…” Sammy said, faking a panicked tone perfectly. The ringleader stepped up, lightly putting his hand on Sammy’s back for comfort. “W-why is she alright?”

“Relax Sammy, this gentleman is here because Owen and Al had a disagreement.” Sammy looked at him, eyes wide with tears and lip trembling.

“Why’s she getting so worked up?” The lady asked, worry filling her eyes.

“She has anxiety, and constantly worries about our mother..” Jerome answered, only half lying. Sammy did in fact have anxiety, but it was well hidden.

“Your mother is fine. Gone on a spree, no doubt. You know how she is, Sam…” The ringleader reassured, patting her back. Sam just drew in a shaky breath.

“A  _ spree _ ? Without her  _ hat _ ? Her  _ coat _ ? Her  _ purse _ ??” Sammy sniffled, hugging her arms close to her body.

“And look at Sheba,” Jerome piped up, walking over to the cage with the snake in it. He lightly touched the bars, as if to calm the snake. “She’s distraught, she knows somethings wrong..”

“The snake does seem to be agitated..” The cop agreed, looking at the snake.

“Sir, heh…” The Ringleader leaned in close, “She’s what you’d call a party girl.” At that, Jerome rolled his eyes, Sammy letting out a silent huff. “Back in the morning with her knickers in a handbag. Sure as eggs.”

“But she didn’t take her handbag, did she?” The cop said, leaning back to look at the snake again. “How fast does an animal like that move??”

“Uh, fast walking pace. They rely on surprise mainly…” Jerome said, twiddling his fingers.

“Let her out.” The cop deadpanned. Jerome blinked, surprised by the command.

“I’m sorry?”

“Let her out,” He repeated, smiling widely. Next to him, the lady gave a look of concern. But Jerome followed orders, unlocking the cage and helping the snake down onto the straw. Slowly, Sheba started to slither away, and the small group followed the snake. It led them to a truck, where it began climbing hay, slithering underneath a tarp to reach something. The cop slowly stepped up, and pulled back the tarp, revealing a bloody, dead Lila Valeska.

“Oh my god…” The lady said, eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

Sammy sobbed out loud with Jerome, both gripping onto each other as they fell onto their knees. The kind lady rushed over to them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders, which the siblings leaned into, one hand each coming up to cover her hands. The Ringleader looked on with a face of disappointment.

“You knew..” The cop said, walking up to him, “You knew she was here.”

“No.” The ringleader denied, looking at the ground. Sammy sniffled, curling into Jerome’s arms as she sobbed.

“Look at me…” The cop growled, pulling the Ringleader back to reality. He sighed, jaw tightening.

“She was like that when we found her…”

~~

The next day, Gotham seemed oddly bright to Sammy. She was escorted into the G.C.P.D along with the rest of the performers, all there regarding Lila’s death. She and Jerome were called into an office, where they sat for a few minutes, silent except for the buzz of noise on the other side of the door.

“What are we gonna tell them, J?” Sammy mumbled, quiet enough it would be passed as chatter between a brother and sister to any cameras.

“Just follow my lead, and we’ll be alright…” He said, right as the cop-Jim Gordon, Sammy had learned-walked in.

“Sammy, Jerome...Tell me about your mother..” He said, sitting down across the table from them.

“She’s our mother...What can we say, we love her.” Jerome sniffled, fingers twiddling on the table.

“She’s perfect,” Sammy said, innerly gagging at the thought of that woman being  _ perfect _ , “Well, not a really good cook...Heh, except for that..”

“Did she have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?” Jim asked.

“No…” Jerome said, biting his lip.

“Boyfriends?”

“No.” Sammy said, hugging Jerome around the shoulders.

Jim raised an eyebrow, “No?”

“She had lovers,” Jerome clarified, “Sex partners, really. But not boyfriends, she didn’t want the commitment…”

“Alphonse Grayson?” Jim questioned.

“Yes, he was one of them.” Jerome replied in a small voice.

“Owen Lloyd?

“Yeah…” Sammy said, rubbing small circles in Jerome’s back.

“Any others that either of you remember?”

“Uhh, not that I could put a name to..” Jerome said, and Sammy nodded in agreement.

“How did you feel about your mother’s love life?” Jim asked, leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table.

“I feel fine about it...If not for my mother’s love life, me and Sammy wouldn’t be here..Sex is a healthy, human activity.”

Jim nodded softly, eyes bugged out like he was surprised. “Yes...It is...Do you guys have any other family?”

“The circus is our family…” Sammy sighed, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Jim nodded, “Thank you for your time, kids...We’ll find whoever did this to your mother.”

“Thank you, Detective…” Jerome sniffled, getting up with Sammy and walking back out to the circus. Once blended into the crowd, Sammy punched Jerome in the shoulder.

“Ouch! What was that for?” He hissed, holding his arm in mock pain.

“That was the worst Ted-Talk ever, Jerome. ‘Sex is a healthy, human activity’, bullshit.” Sammy smirked, playfully tapping his chest in fake punches, making a pop noise with her mouth. Jerome chuckled, blocking the small hits with fake ones of his own. To the outside world, it looked like two drunk cats batting at each other, but to them, they were two MnA fighters. But eventually, they had to calm down, and settled for leaning on some desks.

“All right!” Jim called, grabbing everyone’s attention. “We're gonna send the rest of you home now, but the investigation is ongoing. Nobody leaves town! And listen up, no more fighting! Look where your friends are. What good is this feud doing you??”

Jerome and Sammy walked out of the G.C.P.D, both blinking back the sudden light change.

“Let’s go get ice-cream.” Jerome suggested.

“Hell yeah.”

~~

Sammy was cleaning the tent when she saw 3 officers walking her way. “Oh hello, is there any news on my mother’s killer?”

“Sam Valeska?” One of them asked, a big guy who was standing in an intimidating way. The other two were a bit scrawnier, yet both could easily take down Sammy if needed.

“Yes?” Sammy replied, draping the damp cloth over her shoulder.

“We’re going to need you and your brother Jerome to come down to the station with us, is that alright?” The cop said, bowing up to Sammy, his chest an inch away from her. Sam stepped back, sneering.

“Alright, he’s in his trailer, let me go grab him…” She said, taking a step away from the officer, turning, and rushing across the lightly lit straw path to Jerome’s trailer. She hopped up the steps, banging on his door like he had the other night.

“J, J!! Wake up, the cops want us!” She called, hearing her brother groan.

“Shut up, Sammy!” Jerome called, sound muffled by the door and most likely some blankets. “It’s 9 at night! Let me sleep!!”

“There are officers waiting for us, Jerome, I need you to get your ass up!!” Sammy hollered back, and waited as she heard Jerome stumble up. In a few minutes, her older brother was standing at the door, dark bags under his eyes and growling lowly.

“Let’s get this over with…” He growled, striding past her. Sammy kept pace with him as a jog.

“Remember, keep up the innocent boy act, ok??” Sammy whispered as they approached the 3 cops, who were all waiting for them.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it, I got it…” Jerome growled, and frowned deeply when they were in earshot of the officers. “Is there something wrong officers?”

“No, but we’ll need both of you to come down to the station, if that’s not a problem..” The big one said, eyeing Sammy. Jerome noticed, and maneuvered himself in front of Sammy.

“No, no not a problem at all.”

~~

Sammy and Jerome were sitting in an interrogation room, dimly lit by one hanging lamp. Everything was quite, only the soft ticking of the clock on the wall filled the air.

“Valeska’s.” They turned their head to the door as a cop walked in. They both got up, following the man out and into another interrogation room, where Mr. Cicero the fortune teller sat. Jim looked up at them as they entered.

“Sammy, Jerome. Please take a seat.” He pulled up an extra chair for Sammy. “You guys know Mr. Cicero from the show.”

“Yes sir..” Jerome said, “Hello Mr. Cicero.”

“Hello.” Sammy echoed.

“Samantha, Jerome..Good evening.”

Jim slowly crossed the table, sitting with his hands folded on the table. “Do you know why you're here, kids?”

Jerome perked up a bit, “Did you find out who killed our mother??”

“You killed your mother, Jerome.” Jim said. Sammy’s heart dropped, eyes widening a bit as she looked at Jerome for the back-up plan. Luckily, her brother had one.

“M-me?” Jerome whispered, eyes filling with tears. For good measure, Sammy covered her mouth with her hand, pretending to hold back tears.

“You killed her up on that hill and Mr. Cicero helped you _and_ Sammy get rid of the evidence. He told you to scratch the satanist stuff on the hatchet and throw it off the bridge.”

“Sir, that's absurd and...And offensive.” Sammy said, her fist clenching, acting outraged by Jim’s accusations. “We could never do that..”

“But it’s the truth.” Jim said, “What I don’t know is why this man risked so much to help you two How far are you and Sammy in age, Jerome?”

“About a year…” Jerome said.

“… I think he’s your father.” Jim stated, looking Jerome in the eye.

Sammy scoffed, confusion now distorting her acting. “Y-you don’t know what you're talking about..”

“Our father was a sea captain.” Jerome clarified, now a bit angry as well.

“Am I wrong, Mr. Cicero?” Jim asked.

“Yes.” The blind Fortune teller told him, face blankly staring off.

“H-he was a sea captain, his name was Sven Karlson, he died at sea..” Jerome said, eyes filling with real tears.

“What was the name of his ship???” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

“H-he worked on a lot of different ships…” Sammy whispered, the realization not yet hitting her.

“No, the one he went down in.” Jim clarified, jaw tense.

“She never said…” Jerome said, and a tear fell down his face.

“We can do a blood test to prove I’m right, it only takes half an hour to get a result. Isn’t that right, Dr. Tompkins?”

“Yes,” The kind lady said from the corner, watching Sammy with a sad look in her eyes.

“Save yourself a needle, kids.”

“I do hate needles..” Mr. Cicero said, biting his lip. “I’m sorry, kids…”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jerome said in a shaky tone, hand absently grabbing Sammy’s palm, both squeezing tightly.

“He’s right… I am your father.”

“No, no your not, why would you say that?” Sammy nearly shouted, tears forming in her eyes as her whole reality came crashing down. She’d always imagined her dad, big and strong, holding her and her brother when they were babies. She always imagined that her and Jerome shared their father’s emerald colored eyes, and maybe even his ginger hair. But now, that image burned away as all she could see as her father was Paul Cicero, the bling fortune teller.

“You must’ve suspected the truth, Sammy.” Cicero said.

“You're not our father, our mother would never—” Jerome started.

“Your mother was a cruel woman, she was often unkind to me..But she did once love me, in her own way.” His hand came onto the table, padding around before finding the sibling’s joined hands, giving them both a squeeze. “And she loved both of you, very much. That’s why she gave you two a better father.”

Jerome started to sob, head falling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sammy too started to cry a bit, wiping away the crocodile tears with her hand. That’s when it happened...When Jerome started to  _ laugh _ . His grip loosened on Sam’s hand, and he turned to Cicero with a wide, crazy grin.

“My mother...Was a cold-hearted whore who never loved anyone…” Jerome growled, “And she would never touch a pathetic, old  _ creep  _ like you..”

“All these years, you think I was kind to you two all these years because I’m such a good man?” Cicero snapped back, “If I wasn’t your father, Would I have helped you the way I had, after what you kids did?”

Sammy sneered, eyes glaring daggers at Cicero as Jerome turned back to her. They made eye-contact, and smirked softly. “Our father...Hm..” She said, leaning back, “I’ll be damned..”

Everyone was dead silent, and Jerome looked around. “Oh, that’s very funny, Sammy.” The sibling’s chuckled, and Jerome made the classic drum roll joke sound. “Looks like the bitch got us with a zinger in the end, ey Sammy?”

“Yep…” Sammy smirked.

“Why did you kill your mother, kids…” Jim growled, glaring slightly at the two Valeska siblings.

“Oh you know how mothers are.” Jerome said with a thoughtful grin, waving his hand softly. “She just...Kept... _ pushing _ .” Jerome growled, “And I’m like, ‘fine mom, be a whore. Be a drunken whore even, but don’t be a  _ nagging _ , drunken whore...Ya know? ‘Don’t come yell at us to do the dishes, if you’ve been banging a clown, in the next room!!!!’” He yelled, slamming his fist down on the table. “Ya know?”

The siblings burst out laughing, both nearly falling to the ground in their hysterics. That was, until they felt handcuffs around their wrists, and were pulled out of the room, most likely on their way to Arkham.

~~

“Ya know, Sammy, this place ain’t too bad..” Jerome said, plopping down next to Sammy by the dreary window. Outside, high fences and barbed wires kept the place locked down, making an escape nearly impossible.

“Yeah, and why’s that?” Sammy grumbled, looking over at her crazy brother with a fond smile. “The most amazing view of Gotham? The  _ peaceful  _ sleeping hours?”

Jerome laughed, quietly and childishly, “Nah, Sam. It’s because we got each other.” He punched her shoulder playfully, then leaned his head on the same shoulder. “Right?”

Sam smiled, leaning her head against her brother’s. The sun was just setting over the horizon, casting a golden glow over the skyline, the sound of seagulls in the distance making it perfect. The two Valeska’s sat there, their shadows creeping along the wall behind them, watching the sun as it slowly disappeared. “Yeah, yeah we do..”

And Jerome chuckled, the light in the room slowly dimming as the siblings day came to an end.


	2. Season 2-Pt. 1: Prison Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ep. 1 summary for the siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope everyone is enjoying this...Anyways, here's season 2, pt. 1!

Ahh, Arkham. The grand asylum of Gotham, where lunatics and murderers and rapists all go. A place where despite the G.C.P.D’s best attempts, no one stayed there for too long. A place that never got sunshine, only cloudy days and rain. Sammy’s routine never changed. Wake up, go to the rec room, chat with Jerome, go to bed. An endless loop that never seemed to stop.

“Hey, pass me that bagel.” Woodhouse, a cannibal inmate, snapped at Sammy, reaching over Richard Sionis to grab her food. Sammy growled at him, snagging her tray away from him. Richard, who was stuck between this, rubbed his temple in frustration, as if he was stuck between arguing children.

“No, it’s mine!!” Sammy shouted, hopping over the table as Woodhouse stood, going around Richard. The inmate growled, sneering at Sammy as she hid behind Jerome, sticking her tongue out at him. The older ginger rolled his eyes, tossing Woodhouse a stale bagel from his plate.

“Now, we all know I  _ adore  _ chaos,” Jerome snickered, “But this is just outta hand.” He grabbed Sammy’s tray, snatching her bagel and biting into it. “You gotta know how to take it!!” He said through a mouthful of food. Sammy growled, sitting next to her brother and pouting.

“Jerk.” She said, smirking as she stole back the bagel, eating it. Everyone had seemed to go silent, all looking out the chained wall. Sammy turned in confusion, eyes widening as the newest inmate walked-no  _ strutted- _ down the hall. “Jerome.”

“Wha?” He mumbled, slowly turning around. The inmate was a blonde woman wearing a white dress, big, dark sunglasses over her eyes. She looked at the siblings, lowered her glasses to make eye contact, then slipped away into the entry hall. “Who was  _ that _ ??”

“Don’t ask me, J, I ain’t a fuckin’ mind reader.” Sammy said, punching his arm slightly.

“Well, let’s find out then, shall we Sammy?” Jerome said with a grin.

~~

Jerome and Sammy approached the new inmate slowly, Jerome whistling and Sammy staying quiet. The two Valeska’s slid into chairs across from her, both grinning like wild animals.

“Hi gorgeous, I’m Jerome. This is my sister, Sam.” Jerome said, a cute, boyish smile spreading on his lips. The inmate turned the page in her magazine, not even looking up from the paper.

“Keep moving, gingers.” She growled, a warning.

Sam scoffed, “He’s a ginger, I’m a red-head.” She motioned to her now short cut hair.

“Suuuure Sammy…” Jerome huffed, rolling his eyes. “Just being polite...So whatcha in for?”

“Killing my parents.” The blonde said, her voice dripping with boredom. Jerome sat up, hand on his heart as he wrapped an arm around Sammy’s shoulders.

“Oh!” He sighed, “Us too! Well, mom, anyhow.” He hugged Sam close, ruffling her hair before letting her go.

“Liberating, huh?” Sammy said, putting her hands on her face with excitement. “Oh, what a  _ rush _ !!” She threw her arms out, nearly knocking Jerome out with her hand. The ginger ducked, grinning at his younger sister. The blonde inmate looked at them with a face that just screamed ‘seriously?’.

“Yeah alrighty then…” Jerome sighed, leaning in as his exciting welcome wore off. He leaned back, pointing with his thumb over at Richard Sionis, who had been staring at the new inmate for at least 20 minutes. “See the big handsome fella staring at you like your fried chicken?”

The inmate turned in her chair, looking Richard up and down. She didn’t seem to shooken up, or panicked, which made Sammy smirk. “Richard Sionis,” she said, rolling her ‘R’s. “He’s a millionaire. Got his own jet.”

“And a  _ boat  _ with a  _ hot tub _ on it,” Jerome piped up, looking in the other direction as to not alert Richard of anything. “And he killed 25 people,” Jerome snickered, “Just for fun.”

“So what?” The inmate smiled cheekily, before turning her gaze back to her book with a sneer. Sammy looked at Jerome, then the inmate before leaning in.

“So, he likes you! He wants to be your friend.” Sammy said, smiling childishly.

“Hmm, let me think,” The inmate said with a smirk. “No.” She sneered, turning back to her magazine. Jerome and Sammy looked at each other, smirked, and put on their acting masks.

“A girl needs a good friend in here,” Jerome said, fake pity in his voice. “You see, the guards, they don’t care..”

“They figure bad things happen to bad people.” Sammy continued, “And they happen all the time…”

“All. The. Time..” Jerome echoed, shaking his head softly. The inmate sighed deeply, turning in her squeaky chair to face the others.

“Hey, you. Hello!” She started snapping and whistling, as if she were calling a dog. Sammy snickered softly at that. “Baldy! Here, here. Hello, yes.” Aaron, the guy who had killed his entire family looked over, confusion masking his face. “Hi. Come here.”

Aaron smiled, walking over as the inmate stood to meet him He looked confused, and Sammy leaned her back against Jerome’s arm to watch the show. “Hi.” The blonde said, smiling up at Aaron.

“Hi..” Aaron replied in a small voice, which had always surprised Sammy. He was the biggest guy there, he could possibly tear everyone apart at the same time, yet he was always so shy.

“My name is Barbara,” The inmate-Barbara- said, “Would you be my friend??”

“Yeah..” Aaron sighed, seemingly mesmerized by Barbara. Jerome sighed, leaning on his fist as Sammy tilted her head, now a bit intrigued by how she could’ve gotten a friend that easily. Barbara pouted, a hand on Aaron’s chest as she played the innocent little girl act.

“Hey, if someone here tries to hurt me, would you protect me??” She asked, puppy eyes pointed at Aaron. The big dope just smiled and nodded, mumbling out a yes. “Thank you so much.” Barbara giggled, booping the guy on the nose. “Cutie.” She sat back down, opening the magazine back to the page she was on, “Now I have a friend.”

“Your bad…” Jerome growled, smirking widely. Sammy sat up, blinking at Barbara in awe.

“Your awesome…” Sammy sighed, earning a confused look from Jerome.

“Yeah, so why don’t you two go make me a sandwich?” Barbara said, smiling at Jerome. Jerome sighed, holding up his hands in defense.

“Your friend is a gorilla.” He said, “Our friend runs the joint, and he can get you things other people can’t.” That seemed to grab Barbara’s attention.

“Things like what?” She asked, sitting up, abandoning her magazine on the ground.

“Anything you need.” Sammy said, smirking widely as she leaned her head into her palm. Barbra leaned in, eyes dead serious.

“I need a telephone.” She said.

Jerome and Sammy smirked.

~~

“Ya sure this is gonna work, J?” Sammy asked, leaning her head on Jerome’s back as the other sat, eating his pudding. A few hours prior, they’d told Richard that Barbara was gonna meet him at dinner time, and now the siblings sat, watching the meeting place from afar. Richard was sketching something, but Sammy couldn’t tell what it was from this far.

“Sure as the rain, Samm-o.” Her brother said, chuckling. “Here she comes.” They watched as Barbara strolled in, a bright and beautiful thing compared to the other inmates. She spotted Richard, grinned, and pushed aside another inmate, sitting next to him.

“Ya really think Richard’s gonna be friends with her, Jerome?” Sammy asked, laying her chin on his shoulder. She felt Jerome shrug, letting out a small ‘hm’.

“Beats me, sis.” Jerome said, watching as the two started to chat. Everything was going according to plan so far. Suddenly, Barbra leaned in, hand reaching out to grip Richard’s chin, and kissed him softly. Richard grinned, nodding as he got up, strolling out of the rec room with a chuckle.

“Well.” Sammy said, chuckling, “That answers that.” Suddenly, a hand laid on her shoulder, making Sammy jump. She spun around, her spork clutched tightly in her hand. Of course, it was just Richard.

“Hello to you as well, Samantha.” He said, sitting down at the table with his sketchpad and pencil. “Do you mind picking up a package and delivering it to miss Kean for me?” He asked, drawing a line on his sketch.

“Don’t mind at all. What time?” Sammy said, putting her head in her palm. Next to her, Jerome huffed, mouth to full of pudding to add a comment.

Richard put his pencil down, raising an eyebrow, “Now would be nice. It should be here any minute. Just go to the arts and crafts room, my delivery boy should be there in a second.”

Sammy got up, “Gotcha. C’mon Jerome!” She said, grabbing her brother by the back of the jacket, pulling him up. Jerome hummed loudly in protest, grabbed his pudding, then proceeded with her to the Arts and Crafts room.

~~

Getting the phone wasn’t too hard of a task for Sammy and Jerome. The delivery man was there on time, and it was a peaceful trip back to Barbara’s cell. Jerome balanced the box on his hip, whistling a tune as Sammy acted as their look out. But as always, the halls of the Asylum were mostly bare, the only guards being either asleep or too oblivious to notice.

On Barbara’s door was a sign that said: ‘Caution: Violent, proceed with caution.” The sibling’s waltzed up to it, knocking on the cold metal. The door opened with a loud creak. Barbara stepped into the doorway, grinning once she saw the box. Jerome presented the package, a wild grin on his face.

“For you, m’lady.” He purred, bowing. Barbara snatched the box from him, grinning wildly.

“Oh, you two are something else..” She said, pulling Jerome in, planting a kiss on his cheek, then doing the same with Sammy. The Valeska sibling’s cheeks turned pink, and they both smiled brightly. Barbara walked back into her cell, opening the box, taking out the phone and plugging it into the wall. She dialed a number, putting it to her ear.

The siblings perched themselves on the bed, eyes shining as the phone rang. “ _ Hello _ ?” A voice on the other side said.

“Hello. Jim?” Barbara said in an innocent tone, grinning at the Valeskas. Sammy wrapped her arms around Jerome’s neck, hanging on as if they were watching a scary movie. Jerome smirked, eyes twinkling as the moonlight hit them. “Hello, are you still there?”

“ _ I’m here… _ ” The voice-Jim Gordon’s--replied.

“Hi, how are you?” Barbara said softly, care and loving dripping in her voice.

“ _ How’d you get to a phone? _ ” Jim asked. His voice was tense, like a spring about to jump.

“Who cares?” Barbara said, “We’re talking at last, that's the important thing…” She winked at the siblings, making them squirm with excitement from their seats.

“ _ What do you want? _ ” Jim demanded, voice muffled a bit.

“Jim, there’s been a terrible mistake…” Barbara whimpered, “I never told Lee...That I killed my Mom and Dad…” Her voice turned sad, tears forming in her eyes. “And I never attacked her...She attacked me, Jim! She’s completely insane!!”

“ _ That’s enough, don’t call again… _ ” Jim said, then the line went dead.

“Well that was  _ boring _ !” Jerome cried, pouting dramatically. Sammy’s eyes were drooping, and she struggled to keep them open as her head fell against Jerome’s shoulder.

“Oh, were not done.” Barbara dialed up another number, letting it ring. The phone went to voicemail, and Barbara smirked. “Hey, girlfriend. Guess who? Sorry I missed you. Bummer huh?” Jerome slowly started to smirk, and Sammy’s lips twitched into a grin as well. “I just wanted to say...I hope you die screaming, bitch.” She giggled, “bye!”

Jerome chuckled deepily, his grin feral. “That was exciting! Wasn’t that exciting Sam?” Sammy didn’t reply except for a small snore against his shoulder.

“I think the kid’s tuckered out.” Barbara chuckled, hiding the phone under her bed. “She can bunk here, save you a trip.”

Jerome raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?”

Barbara smiled softly, “Yeah, shoo shoo.” She waved her hand at him as he got up, slowly exiting the cell, leaving Sammy asleep against the wall. Barbara stood, tugging Sammy into bed before tucking the red-headed girl in. She sat in a chair, smiling softly at Sammy. “Sleep well, Kiddo.”

~~

Barbara sighed, “Someone tell me a funny story.”

The gang was sitting at one of the cafeteria tables. Aaron was painting Barbara’s toes, Richard was her head rest. On the other side of the table, Greenwood and Sammy were fighting over a piece of bread while Jerome listened to Barbara. Next to him, the schizophrenic, Arnold had his head in his hands, smiling goofily at the two other fighting inmates.

“Oh, I have a good one!” Richard said, clearing his throat to grab everyone’s attention. “When I was in college, I played for the varsity polo team. And I had this string of ponies—”

“GREETINGS!!” They all looked over at the newest crazy. He was a plump man, with hair that sorta looked like a vampire. Sammy rolled her eyes, huffing.

“Not one of these guys again…” She grumbled, resting her chin in her palm as she gave up the fight for the bagel. Greenwood giggled, biting into it as the new inmate spread his arms wide.

“I am Zaardon, the Soul Reaper!!” He cried dramatically, expecting everyone to tremble.

A few beats of silence… “So I had these ponies. They were beautiful, oh all so gorgeous! So, one day, I tried to bring them in for a bath, to clean them myself. And the Maitre D says, ‘You can’t bring them in here’--” Richard continued, only to be stopped again by the new crazy guy.

“HEAR ME, SLAVES!!” He shouted, and everyone’s attention snapped to him. “My patience is wearing thin. Surrender your souls to my mercy-” He stepped up on a table. “Or I swear by the master, I shall feast on your pain!!” Jerome and Sammy looked up with faces of interest, and Arnold looked like he was meeting his hero. “I shall gorge on your torment!”

“Seriously, do you ever shut up?” Sammy said, sending snickers throughout the group. Zaardon sneered at her, lip curled to show off his teeth.

“I shall crush you like a bug!” He laughed, but it slowly turned into coughing. He dropped to his knees, before falling back on the table, choking. Arnold looked so spooked, it almost made Sammy laugh. Slowly, blue smoke curled out of the inmates throat, and it spread around the cafeteria.

Everyone started to cough. “Jerome, I don’t—” Sammy started, cut off by a hacking cough. Jerome was straining to stay upright, and he grabbed his sister, holding her protectively against him. The sibling’s strength gave out, and they both collapsed onto the table in coughs. The last thing Sammy heard before blacking out was the sounds of an explosion and gunfire.

  
  



	3. Season 2, pt. 2: Miss Valeska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More season 2, enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be angst next chapter, so be prepared!

Sammy blinked, the world slowly coming into focus around her. She groaned, her ears ringing as she looked around. She was in an apartment of some sort, strapped down to a gurney. She blinked, and slowly she started to tag onto a conversation.

“--My sister, Tabitha.” A man said, his voice focusing in after a few seconds. Then everyone’s voices started to mingle, confusing Sammy even more.  _ Who was here? Who was talking? Is she safe?  _ “I understand your feeling confused, scared, a little groggy, but please...Relax. Today is the first day in a wonderful future, for all of you...If you want it.”

“Who are you?” Barbara asked from Sammy’s side. The man looked over, smirking softly.

“Now the question is, who are  _ you _ ?” He glanced over, and noticed Sammy was awake. He smiled brightly, “Miss Valeska, great of you to join us.” He said, walking over and smiling down at Sammy. He gently patted her cheek, his smile widening.

“Don’t touch my sister.” Jerome snarled. The man ignored him, and looked into Sammy’s eyes. Sam stared back, glaring emerald daggers at him.

“My brother’s right, wacko.” She said, snapping her teeth at his hand, “Don’t touch me.”

The man took a respective step back. “Do you know what I see when I look at you and your friends, Miss Valeska?” He said. Sammy raised an eyebrow in question, lip curling into a sneer. “I see brilliance,” he looked down the line, “I see charisma….And  _ power _ …” He stared into Barbara’s eyes for a moment, the same ghostly look passing over his features as Aaron’s had. “I see power.”

“ _ Yessss~~ _ ” Jerome seemed to hiss, grinning insanely. “Exactly, my man! That is  _ spooky _ , that’s me to a T!” He chuckled, “These other bozos--no offence, Samm-o--I don’t know. But you're singing my song.”

“Shut up, Jerome.” Richard said, rolling his eyes. “Keep talking.”

The man shrugged, continuing to walk up and down the line. “Imagine, a group of brilliant outlaws like yourselves, each selected for a unique ability. All working together as a team..Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact. Gotham will tremble before you.”

“That sounds terrific, but I’m not a brilliant outlaw..” Barbara said, “I just have...issues.”

Sammy started to giggle, “Oh, don’t we all, Barbara.”

The man ignored Sammy, and stalked towards Barbara. “You have ferocity, beauty, and desire. And that's enough….Come with me Barbara.” He tilted her head up with his finger, “Whatever you want in the world, it’s yours.” He then turned to Sammy, and tilted her head up to. Sammy saw Jerome tense out of the corner of her eye. “The same offer is for you as well, Miss Valeska.”

“Theo,” Richard called out, “That's your name, right? Theo. You're getting way ahead of yourself here. First of all, keep your hands off the girls. Second, this whole ‘magic team’.. I gotta pass. I don’t take orders...Good luck on everything, though, it’s an intriguing concept.”

Theo sighed, “This is disappointing…”

“Oh,” Richard sighed, “fair play. You want a reward for breaking us out of Arkham. I’m grateful. How does a million bucks sound? Pretty good? I can get it for you today, as soon as I hit the streets.”

“Money’s not the concern, I had such hush hopes for you…” He sneered, “I didn’t anticipate sexual jealousy, that always poisons the well. You have to go. Tabitha will see you out.”

A goon strolled over to Richard, untying him. The millionaire rubbed his wrists, already stepping off the gurney. “Miss Kean and Miss Valeska are coming with me.”

“Oh, they don’t wanna go where you're going…” Theo said, and suddenly a black whip was around Richard’s throat. He choked, falling back as Tabitha stalked forward. She straddled him, taking out a knife and plunging it into his face. Blood splattered all over Greenwood, and the Valeska siblings started to laugh. Once the bloody job was done, Theo looked at everyone, smiling. “Anyone else wanna leave?”

~~

Sammy snuck quietly around the corner, trying to catch the tail ends of the conversation she could hear Theo having. The dining room was darkly lit, with dark green walls that were covered in tapristrys. Tabitha was sitting on a table, watching Theo stalk the table. At said table, a man with a box at his head was whimpering, quietly begging to be released.

“Mr. Mayor…” Theo said, stepping behind the man. The mayor whimpered, more pleads breaking out of his mouth. “You wanna know what I really am?”

“Yes sir…” Mayor James whined.

“Shall I tell you?” Theo pushed. Sammy peeked around the corner, getting front row seats to the show. She only wished she had some popcorn to enjoy it with.

“Please, please…” The mayor cried from under the box on his head.

“At heart,” Theo said with bliss, “I’m a passionate student of human nature...A fascinating paradox we are..So wise, yet so foolish, so brave yet so fearful…” He picked up a fork, tapping a wine decanter with the tip of it. “For instance, this is a glass jar. Inside of it is a hairy spider, tarantula I guess, I’m no expert... In a minute, I’m going to open the little hatch in front of your box and drop the spider inside..And I’m gonna close it.” He chuckled, leaning on a chair.

Sammy leaned in to hear, her eyes wide with anticipation on what Theo was gonna say. Tabitha glanced over, spotted Sammy, and smiled softly. The two returned their attention back to Theo.

“Choice B, I open the hatch, you speak to your lovely secretary Maggie on the phone. You say you’ve run away with some woman and will be sending written instructions soon...So which is it? A or B?”

“Choice B, please! Please choice B!” Mayr James said shakily.

Theo chuckled, “The telephone. Of course..” He walked over to the crying mayor, unlatching the hatch. “It’s human nature.” The flap opened, and mayor James looked around in a panic. “See? There is no spider...But if you don’t do what I asked, you’ll wish there was one.”

“W-why are you doing this to me??” The Mayor questioned, his fists clenching.

“Don’t fret so. Your part of a great endevor, a grand cleansing...Monsters are coming, Mr. Mayor..Monsters who will cleanse this city, in blood...and fire…” Sammy smirked, disappearing into the hallway.

~~

“ _ Tiiiimber _ !!” Sammy called playfully as Aaron shoved the next person off the top of the building. Jerome laughed, spray painting a letter onto the next victim, tossing cans back and forth with Sammy. Aaron continued to toss people off, smirking as Sammy gave out the call for each one. Jerome strolled off, sat on the edge, and watched as the victims fell perfectly into place.

“Perfect!” He said, “Next...Mr. X!” Aaron dragged another person onto the ledge, about to shove him off before Jerome stopped him. “A tad to the right..” Aaron listened, scooting the person over before tossing them as well. Jerome’s smirk widened, “Perfect.”

Sammy laughed, tossing a spray can up and down. “Bro, there's one more.” Jerome looked back at her and the extra person. He hummed, going into thought for a moment.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, perking up. He tossed his legs over, hopping onto the roof. “I know!” He opened his palm, catching the can of red paint Sammy threw to him. He grabbed the victim by the shoulder, and drew a red exclamation-mark down his torso. He turned around with a flourish, smirking. “Aaron, would you kindly?”

The big dope picked up the man, walking to the edge before hurling him over. Him, Jerome, Greenwood, and Sammy all watched over the edge, smirking at their handiwork. ‘Maniax!’ was spelled out with spray paint and blood on the street, the bodies used smashed and dead. Sammy giggled crazily, her grin wide and her eyes sparkling.

Jerome chuckled, shrugging, “Now that’s a headline.” He then burst out laughing, nearly falling off the building in his hysterics. Sammy smirked, joining her brother in the laughter as the four retreated.

~~

Sammy, Greenwood, Jerome, Arnold, and Aaron all sat at the dining table. Not much had changed from their move from Arkham to the penthouse, at least when it came to meal time. Sammy pounced at Greenwood, attempting to grab a doughnut out of his hand. The cannibale whined, keeping the sugary treat out of her reach. Jerome sat at the head of the table, shoveling stacks of pancakes into his mouth. Aaron was eating quietly, and Arnold watched the fight between Greenwood and Sammy.

Theo walked down the steps a few feet away, a paper in his hands. “Good work yesterday, everyone. We opened big, the whole city knows your name now. So bravo, let's give ourselves a round of applause!”

Arnold chuckled, clapping his hands in circles. Sammy grabbed the doughnut from Greenwood, shoving it into her mouth as she clapped too. Jerome giggled, clapping slowly as he chewed his food.

“Now that we have Gotham’s attention,” Theo said, setting the paper down. “It’s time for the Maniax to have a grand entrance!”

Sammy raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Wasn’t that it?” She asked with a mouth full of doughnut.

“That,” Theo said with a smirk, “Was the overture...Now the audience is hushed, expectant...The curtain rises…”

“Then what happens?” Jerome asked, excitement lighting up his eyes. Theo walked around to him, laying his hands on Jerome’s shoulders, as if he were introducing the star of the show.

“Then we confront Gothamites with their primal fears...Take from them all they hold dear and sacred.” Theo said.

“Then what happens?” Jerome hissed with a crazy grin. Sammy gave half her doughnut to Greenwood, watching her brother with a curious look. He never got this lost in a thought, let alone a plan. It sorta scared her how easily Theo brought out his dark side.

“Why, then we offer them salvation. And then, they’ll be ours.” He walked away from Jerome, walking slowly around the table. 

Greenwood chuckled, smirking. “Let’s get busy, man.” He said, biting into the half doughnut.

“Patience. First, you all need to learn some stagecraft.” Theo said, waggling his eyebrows a little.

“Stagecraft?” Greenwood asked in confusion.

Theo sighed, like a tired director with a cast of new actors. “You’re going to be on TV. You need to present yourselves with style and vigor.” He tapped Arnold on the shoulder. “Dobkins, say ‘good evening, ladies and gentlemen.’ ”

Arnold gulped, “G-good evening ladies and gentlemen…” He said flatly. Sammy rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Theo must’ve felt the same, because he looked so unimpressed. “Again, with a smile.”

Arnold smiled, wide and tense. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen.”

Theo sighed, shaking his head softly. He motioned with his hand at Greenwood. “You.”

The cannibal licked the frosting off his finger, clearing his throat. “GOOD EVENING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!” He cried, his arms outstretched in greeting. Sammy and Jerome put their hands above their mouths in a yawn.

“Not bad...Sinister and authoritative.” Theo looked at Aaron, who looked back with frosting all over his face. Theo’s lips thinned into a line, and he just sighed. “Nevermind...Jerome, Sammy?”

Jerome and Sammy smirked, both clearing their throats as they hopped up on their chairs. They used to do this all the time back at the circus, so an introduction wasn’t new to them.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!” Sammy shouted playfully, voice clear and loud, arms outstretched.

“GOOD EVENING!” Jerome finished, his voice just as clear and playful. Both the Valeska’s faces were set into wide grins, emerald eyes sparkling. The others were all smiling, impressed by the line the siblings had delivered.

“Very good.” Theo said, chuckling, “Childishly charming.” At that, Jerome laughed, making Theo chuckle as well. “That laugh is fabulous! Use that!” Suddenly, Mayor James stumbled in. still blinded by the box. Chasing him was Tabitha and Barbara, both holding whips in their hands.

Sammy jumped out of her seat, smiling widely. “Can I have a turn?” She asked, eyes sparkling. Barbara smirked, handing her the whip. The red-head grinned, whipping Mayor James in the butt. He yelped, running into the wall and falling down with a thump. Tabitha laughed, ruffling Sammy’s hair as Babara hugged her from the side.

“I’m so glad to see you three are getting along.” Theo chuckled, breaking the moment. “But we're a little busy here, so could you please leave the poor mayor alone?”

“Were bored,” Tabitha sighed, rolling up the small whip.

“Yeah,” Barbara confirmed, “Why do they get to have all the fun?” She pouted, wrapping an arm around Sammy. “Plus, who’s gonna teach this kiddo how to beat asses?”

“Your time is coming, I told you.” Theo sighed. He looked down at the mayor, who had not moved for a while. “You haven't killed him, have you?” He said, frowning in mock disbelief at his sister.

“No, I don’t think so.” Tabitha said. She whipped the mayor in the chest, making the man cry out in pain. “Nope, still hanging in there.” She walked away with a huff.

“When?” Barbara asked, letting go of Sammy. “When is my time coming?”

“Soon, very soon.” Theo said. He smirked, “Why don’t you tell me about James Gordon?”

Barbara leaned in, grinning. “What do you want to know?”

~~

Sammy rummaged through the pile of weapons, going through swords, guns, knives, and just about every weapon she could think of. Maybe, just maybe, it was a horrible idea to put five mentally insane people in a room with weapons. But Theo had insisted, and who was going to deny the chance to get their hands on a sword or gun?

Arnold was wearing a steel helmet he had found, making him look goofy. Sammy sat across from him, both trading weapons back and forth. Then she saw it. A silver, polished, Beretta 93R Pistol. She gasped, spinning the gun on her finger before tucking it into the pocket of her jeans, claiming it as hers.

“Ooh, shiny!” Jerome said, opening a katana from across the room. Greenwood dashed forward, grabbing the hilt and swinging the sword around playfully. Jerome growled, “Give that back.”

“I saw it first.” Greenwood barked back.

Jerome’s grin was wide, yet Sammy could tell her brother was pissed. “No, you didn’t….I said, give it back.” He held out his hand.

Greenwood put the sword’s tip to Jerome’s neck, smirking. “Make me, you little brat.”

“Oooo~” Arnold giggled, turning in his spot to watch the fight. Sammy giggled, tossing Jerome a chainsaw. The other ginger picked it up, chuckling.

“Your samurai skills are excellent, Greenwood-san. But they are nothing, compared to me!” He revved up the chainsaw, smiling. “Prepare to die!!”

Greenwood laughed, and the two started brawling, both giggling as their sword met, sparks flying all around.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Theo’s voice suddenly shouted. He stormed into the room, acting like a father who just caught his kids with their hands in the cookie jar. The two fighters backed off, Jerome shutting off his chainsaw with a pout.

“I tried to stop them, Theo.” Sammy sighed, “But boys will be boys.”

“Thank you, Sammy.” Theo said, then turned his attention back to the overgrown toddlers, Jerome and Greenwood. “Boys, we're a team. We don’t fight amongst ourselves.”

“Yeah, we're a team, boys!” Arnold said, his voice smug. Sammy swiped at him, smacking him on the back of the head. “Ouch! Hey!”

“And I’m the captain.” Greenwood said, smirking as he rested the sword against his neck. Jerome held his hand out, dropping the chainsaw onto the ground with a clunk.

“Captain of my foot.” Jerome growled. Sammy rested her head against her fist, smiling widely.

“I’ve murdered a dozen women...Terrorized the city.. What have you done? Chop up your mommy and have your baby sister cover it up?” Greenwood snapped.

“Everybody has to start somewhere.” Jerome growled in annoyance. “You see, I have a vision, ambition, and brains…” He spoke up, “And you're just a nutty old cannibal.” He chuckled lowly, “How many people can you eat before that shtick gets old?”

“I could eat one more.” Greenwood smirked.

Theo sighed, “I see we’re going to have to resolve this one once and for all.” He took a gun out of his pocket, emptying the bullets into his palm. “You all know this game, right?”

Jerome chuckled, “Oh, love it!” Sammy’s eyes widened, and she moved to sit next to Arnold, getting a better view of the game of Russian Roulette.

Theo put one bullet into the small revolver, spinning the barrel before holding it out. “Who wants to be the boss?”

“Ladies first.” Jerome smirked. Greenwood took the gun, cocking it before pressing it to his temple. Sammy leaned forward, waiting. Greenwood pulled the trigger, and smirked as the gun clicked. He pressed it to Jerome’s chest, and the ginger grabbed it. “Hey Greenwood, what's the secret to good comedy?” Jerome asked as he pressed the muzzle of the gun to his temple.

“Timing…” Sammy whispered in unison with Jerome as he pulled the trigger. Nothing.

“And what’s courage??” Jerome growled, putting the gun to his cheek. Trigger. Nothing. “Grace under pressure…” Sammy watched with wide eyes as Jerome plunged into the deep end of his mind. He put the gun under his chin, sneering. “And who’s the boss?”

Trigger…

Nothing. “I’m the boss.” He laughed darkly. He slowly turned the gun over, pressing it to Greenwood’s chest. Sadly, Theo stepped in, taking the gun slowly from between the two.

“I believe you are, Jerome...I believe you are.”

Jerome turned to Theo, folding his hands and bowing. “Arigato, Sensei!” He took the sword, “whoo, hee!” He said as he rushed back to Sammy. He plopped down, smiling childishly as he showed off his newest toy. “You like it?”

“Hell yeah, fits ya bro!” Sammy chuckled, sitting next to her brother as the two proceeded to geek out over their new weapons.

~~

“Guys!! You're squishing me!!” Sammy complained, squished between Aaron and Jerome. Her brother had his feet up on the dash of the oil truck, smirking at his sister’s complaint.

“Then you should’ve waited outside with Dobkins!” Jerome snapped, earning an elbow to the back of the head. “Ouch, hey!!”

“You should’ve waited outside!” Sammy said in a singsong tone, finally getting comfortable. She sat with her legs under Jerome’s, head against Aaron’s shoulder. Greenwood grumped from the other side of Jerome, probably in more of an uncomfortable position thanks to Sammy.

Jerome sighed, making binoculars with his hands. “I spy..With my little eye...Something that is…” He spotted a school bus, which was loud with the sounds of cheerleaders. “Yellow.”

“YAY GOTHAM!” Greenwood shouted. Sammy untucked her legs from under Jerome’s as he set them down. Aaron started the truck, and Jerome pointed forward as the Maniax drove after the bus. They drove down the street, cutting them off a few blocks away. Aaron hopped out first, followed by Sammy then Jerome.

The siblings skipped up to the bus door, guns out as they knocked. The bus exploded into screams, the door swinging open and the siblings entering with smirks. Sammy went down the line, cuffing every cheerleader down, chuckling darkly as the boys outside began untangling the giant hose.

“I want you all to know this was a very difficult decision for us.” Jerome said, pouting as he strolled down the aisle. “It was between you, and a senior citizen bingo party. In the end, we decided to skew a little younger. Youth won the day! Sorry.”

“And who better to kill then cheerleaders, yeah?” Sammy said, stepping up next to her brother. “Always cheery.”

Jerome jumped to face his audience, smirking. “Give me an ‘O’!” The cheerleaders just sobbed loudly. Jerome sighed, firing a bullet into the ceiling. “I said...Give me an ‘O’!”

“O…” The cheerleaders called back, trembling.

“Give me an ‘N’.” Jerome said, smirking as Aaron walked over, carrying the hose.

“N…” The cheerleaders sobbed.

“Give me another ‘O’!!” Jerome said, earning a pathetic cry of ‘O’. “What does that spell?!” He grabbed the hose, “ ‘O’no!” He cried in unison with the cheerleaders, pouring gasoline all over them. He stepped out, helping Sammy down on the way. He held up a lighter, grinning, “Ready? Ok!!”

He tried lighting the gasoline as the cheerleaders screamed. Sammy smirked, “Got trouble with your light there, J?”

“Shut up, Sam!” Jerome called over his shoulder. He sighed, facing the group with a growl. He stepped up onto the bus, facing the sobbing cheerleaders. “Anyone got a light?”

“I do!” Arnold said, walking over to Jerome to hand him the lighter. Sadly, that’s when the cops decided to show up. They raced down the street, all jumping out of their cars and pointing guns at the group.

“Stand your ground, guys!” Jerome chirped, “They can’t risk shooting the bus!!” He said, chuckling as he fired his gun at them, the others following suit close after. “Aaron, Sammy, Greenwood! Get the truck started! We're going to blow this barbeque!”

Sammy rushed to the truck, jumping into the passenger seat as Aaron slid into the drivers. Jerome fired more shots into the police, his gun soon empty. He sighed, raising his hand, “Light ‘em up!!” He yelled, running to the truck, pouring more gasoline all around as he broke out into hysterical laughter. They drove away, all laughing over a job well done.


	4. Season 2, pt. 3: Oh Dear Brother Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: AGNST AT END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

“You know the plan?” Jerome asked for like the 1000th time. Sammy sighed, tightening the tie around his blue collar.

“Yeah, J, I know the plan. Me and Barbara distract Jimmy boy and you guys shoot up G.C.P.D. Jerome, I’ll be fine.” Sammy said, pinning the G.C.P.D official pin to his shirt.

“Yeah, just checkin’.” Jerome sighed, rolling his eyes. Sammy helped him into his jacket, and he put on the hat.

“Good luck in there, big brother.” Sammy said, hugging Jerome around the neck. The ginger sighed, hugging her back.

“Yeah...You too.”

~~

Barbara held the phone out, grinning widely at Sammy. “ _ Gordon. _ ” Jim’s voice spoke through it.

“Hello Jim,” Barbara said, “It’s me, Barbara. And I have a friend.”

“How ya doin’ Jimmbo?” Sammy said into the phone, chuckling happily.

There were a few beats of silence, “ _ Hi Barbara, Sammy...How are you two? _ ”

“Oh us? Were fabulous, how are you?” Barbara said in a sickly sweet tone. It nearly made Sammy gag.

“ _ I’m good. What's new? _ ” Jim asked, voice cool and calm.

“Huh, Mr. Cool guy now?” Barbara chuckled, “You must be so mad at me.”

“ _ Listen to me...If you two turn yourselves in, I can help you. _ ” Jim said.

Barbara scoffed, “How Jim? By taking us back to Arkham? By letting the kid rot there her whole life? I don’t think so.”

“ _ You're sick. _ ” Jim said, sounding a bit more pissed now.

“Of course, everything’s always my fault...So typical.” Barbara growled, winking at Sammy.

“ _ Listen to me. I know you, Barbara, I know you. You're a good, kind woman. This isn’t you. _ ” Jim said, voice now distant.

The two outlaws began to stalk in, smirking. “Oh, you could always make me laugh.” Barbar said, laughing with Sammy as they stepped into the precinct. Jim looked over, and immediately all color drained from his face at the sight of Sammy and Barbara. “How do we look?”

Jim shot up out of his seat, chasing after the girls as they slipped outside, and down into an alley. “Barbara! Sammy!! Don’t move.”

Barbara turned around, sighing. “You're wrong about me, Jim. I tried telling you, but you never listen.”

Jim put his hands in the air, “I’m listening now..”

“Yeah, sure you are. Now.” Barbara snapped. Sammy watched with interest, smirking.

“Come on...Let’s go talk this through.” Jim tried.

“Oh, it’s too late for that.” Sammy chuckled, watching as Aaron jumped down and attacked Jim. The two fought, blood spraying from punches. Barbara tensed, sighing as Aaron proceeded to beat the shit out of Jim. “Aaron. That’s enough.”

“Seriously? I thought—” Sammy started, only to be cut off by a glare. “Ok ok…”

Barbara strolled over, straddling Jim with a glare. “We’re not sick, we’re free. You don’t get that. I could stay and explain, but you should get back to work. God knows what happened while you were away.” She leaned down, kissing Jim before hopping up. Sammy followed her as she exited the alley, smirking.

“I’mma go join my brother inside, you're free to join us.” Sammy offered, jogging up the stairs of the G.C.P.D.

“Nah, thanks for the offer Sam, but I’m good.” Barbara replied. Sam shrugged, stepping into the place. Everything was destroyed, blood splattered all around. Sammy whistled, impressed by her brother’s handiwork.

“I like the remodelin’, Jerome!” She called, earning a grunt in response.

“Samm-o!” Jerome called, standing on top of a desk on the raised area of the precinct. In front of him, the new commissioner sat, all tied up. “Pleasure for you to join us, baby sis!”

“Sure, J.” Sammy said, hopping onto the desks with him. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world…”

“Commissioner, you’ve met my little sister, right?” Jerome said, ruffling Sam’s hair. The red-head growled, playfully smacking Jerome upside the head. The commissioner just stared ahead, horror written on her face.

“Eh, I think you broke her, Jerome.” Sammy laughed, hopping down to sit in a chair, kicking her feet up into the chair. Jerome rolled his eyes, his attention going back to the woman tied up in the chair.

“Hell of a first week you’re having, commissioner.” He said, shrugging off his jacket, “I wish I could tell you things were going to get better for you..” He tossed his Jacket off to the side, “They’re not.” Greenwood walked in, carrying a video camera. “Here, bring that up here! Get a better angle of the room.”

“Why are you doing this?” The woman asked, clearly angry.

“To rule the world.” Jerome answered, holding out his hands, making a box with his fingers as he searched for the perfect camera angle. “Blah, blah blah. But we’ll settle for some dead cops and some good PR. Kidding.”

“Yeah, whatever, I get it.” The commissioner growled, “You're just crazy.”

“You shouldn’t have said that~” Sammy said, chuckling as Jerome tilted his head.

“Crazy??” He walked closer to the woman, kneeling down to talk to her. “Look at me...You can see I’m not crazy.”

“Very soon, little man, you will be dead...And the world will go on without you. You’ll be nothing. No one will even remember your name.”

“Mmm…” Jerome hummed, “No. That’s where you're wrong, old lady.” He stood, leaning in dangerously. “We will leave a mark on the city.” He leaned in to talk into her ear, “We will spread across it like a  _ virus _ .” He hissed, “Do you know why??”

“There’s nothing more contagious than laughter.” Greenwood said, and a second later he was on the ground, a bullet through his heart.

“My line,” Jerome said. “There’s nothing more contagious than laughter. HA HA—” Suddenly, the commissioner spit in his face, a wad hitting his lower lip.

“Oooo~~” Sammy laughed, covering her mouth to contain the giggles at her brother’s surprised face. “Jerome, ya good?”

“That was strangely pleasant.” He chuckled, leaning in for another “Do it again.”

Instead, the commitonar threw her head forward, bashing her forehead against Jerome’s nose. Jerome fell back with a yelp, covering his nose. “That’s gonna leave a mark!!”

Jerome laughed, blood dripping down his nose. “You got me!!” He chuckled, “my turn!!” He started laughing, his laugh dropping an octave.

“J!” Sammy called, tossing him a pocket knife. The ginger grabbed it, turning it over in his hands before he plunged it into the commissioner’s abdomen. She yelled, cursing as blood dripped down from the wound.

“Yeah, that hurts, huh?” Jerome laughed, licking the blade clean. Sammy rolled her eyes, getting up and jogging down the stairs.

“I’m gonna get the car! Jerome, meet us out back, ok?!” She called, earning a lazy wave in response. Sammy rushed out, smirking as yet another job came to an end.

~~

“My god, I’m never going to get the stain out of this.” Sammy complained, holding Jerome’s chin as she wiped his face with a cloth, cleaning off the blood from his victims. “Head up.” She tilted his chin back, and gently pressed a tissue to his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Sam, ya know you don’t have to help me with this, I’m totally fine.” Jerome complained, rolling his eyes as Sam tilted his head back down.

“Yeah, the goose egg on your forehead tells me otherwise.” Sammy sniped back, grabbing the ice pack she had and pressing it gently to Jerome’s forehead. Her brother sighed, leaning into the cooling sensation with a soft sigh.

“Hey Sam…”

“Yeah, Jerome?”

“You don’t have to worry about losing me.” Jerome said, soft and honest. “It's you and me till the end.” He said, smiling. A few beats of silence, and he chuckled, “Wow, I feel like this is a moment where we hug, cry, then talk about how our lives—”

Suddenly, Sammy hugged him around the neck, burying her face against his neck. Jerome blinked, then hugged back tightly, sighing softly.

“I love you, Jerome.” Sammy sniffled, holding her brother close.

“I love ya too, flame head.” Jerome chuckled, letting go of Sammy. The younger Valeska’s eyes drooped, and she yawned softly as Jerome picked her up. “Ok, time for bed, kiddo.”

“Nooo,” Sammy complained, batting weakly as Jerome escorted her to her room, opening the door with his elbow. “Jerome, I can put myself to bed..”

“Yeah, well, I used to tuck ya in every night.” Jerome said, pulling back the covers and laying Sammy down softly. He tucked the covers over her shoulder, smiling, “I miss that.”

“Softy.” Sammy chuckled, yawning as she closed her eyes. After a few moments, Jerome heard her snoring softly. He smiled, slowly walking out of the room to let her get some well deserved rest. If all went according to plan tomorrow, she was gonna need it.

~~

The door to Mr. Cicero’s place opened and closed, the blind fortune teller stepping into his house with a frown. “Who’s there?” He said in a raspy tone. Tabitha held the whip in a loop, silently creeping up on the elderly man. “I know someone’s—” He choked slightly when the loop found its way around his neck.

“Hiya pops..” Jerome growled, stepping up behind Ciccero with Sammy.

“Long time, no see huh?” Sammy said, the two of them giggling crazily. They grabbed one of his arms each, forcing him down into a chair and tying the blind man down with rope. “Can I draw on him?”

“What? No--I mean I wouldn't put it against you, but no.” Jerome replied, laughing childishly.

“You two better let me go!” Ciccero yelled, looking around frantically.

“Sammy, the gag. Please.” Jerome said, a blue cloth sitting in his palm a moment later. He tied it around Mt. Ciccero’s mouth, making him completely unable to talk. Jerome sat down in front of their father, smirking.

“So, how have you been?” He asked, earning a small muffled sound. “Ah, silent treatment, eh? Now that’s no way to treat your kids.” Jerome huffed, “Ok, I’ll tell you all a story, k?”

“Always did love a good story, brother dear.” Sammy said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Ciccero.

Jerome chuckled, leaning back in his seat, “You remember Kansas City, dad? The circus went through town every spring, right around my birthday. And there was this...guy. He and my mom used to drink and fornicate, and beat the crap outta me and Sam...They would make a whole night out of it...But there was this one time I remember perfectly…” He took a breath, “It was my ninth birthday, Sammy’s 8th. Him and our mother had just finished round one of boozing, boning, and beating up Sammy and I, and decided to take a little break.”

Sammy vividly remembered the plates that broke over her and Jerome’s heads. The whip marks left behind by the belts. The welts from cigarettes. She could still feel them sometimes. She shivered, getting up to rummage through the fridge.

“Anyways, we were outside the trailer. You were there.” Jerome continued, picking up a knife. “And you saw that we were crying. You said, ‘now why are you crying, kids?’. Sammy said, ‘It’s Jerome’s birthday, and our mom and the snake guy are beating us.’...And you wanna know what you said to us? You said, ‘This world doesn't care about you two or anyone else, kids. Better to realize that now.’” He grinned at Ciccero, “And that was it.”

Sammy walked over, glaring. “And now, ya see pa, there's this guy. He believes in us, he thinks we're gonna be stars!”

Jerome chuckled, “And tonight, all of Gotham will see that, too.” He untied the gag, “well, except for you, ‘cause you’ll be dead.”

“Jerome—” Cicero tried.

“Oh is this the part where you say how sorry you are?!” Jerome shouted, “How you should have believed in us, how it’s not too late to start over?!” He grabbed Ciccero around the neck, eyes shimmering with emotion. “News flash,  _ dad _ , it’s too late!!”

“Jerome.” Sammy called, tugging her brother’s arm. “You're getting worked up. Cool it.”

“Sam—”

“We’ll kill him. Don’t worry. But you have to calm down…” She said, smoothing back his hair as it jumped out in places. Jerome chuckled, relaxing a bit.

“I was a bad father, but I did love you two.” Ciccero said, “And to kill me for that—”

He was cut off by Jerome’s hysterical laughter. “That’s not why we're gonna kill you!” He walked back to the coffee table, flinging paper up. “Plans to Arkham Asylum.” He picked up a stack of papers, “And look at these.”

“Oh. My. God. Jerome Marine Valeska.” Sammy put her face in her palm, groaning as Jerome connected the dots. He walked over, tapping their father on the head with the papers.

“Letters between you and your troubled children. Innocent at first glance, but Detective Gordon- you remember him, right? He’ll feel little bumps.” He raced the paper across Ciccero’s cheek, grinning wildly. “A secret message, written in braille, between you and your children, discussing our escape!”

Sammy picked up a capsule, smirking. “Finally, the gas used to knock out the orderlies. Cause you see, pops, this guy Jerome was tellin’ you about? He’s the one who broke us out of Arkham. And he wants to keep that a secret, k?”

“The cops will find the letters, and think; ‘the blind old fool really loved his kids, oh what a wonderful father’..” He mimicked the mock sound of crying. He wiped his eyes with his hand, fake sniffling, “There won’t be a dry eye in the house.”

“They’ll never believe it.” Ciccero said, sounding defensive.

“Ah, sue they will. Cops are dumb.” Jerome insisted. Tabitha’s footsteps started to walk towards them, and Sammy sighed.

“There’s nothing to eat in this dump. Finish up, you two and let's go!” She said.

“Sorry you're gonna miss our big night, pop.” Sammy sighed, “But hey, your psychic, so tell us. Do we kill?”

“You...Will be a curse amongst Gotham. Children will wake from sleep, screaming at the thought of you two. Your legacies will be death and madness!!” Ciccero growled, eyes wide.

Jerome leaned in close, smirking. “Ha. Ha. Ha...Say hi to Mom for us.” He raised the knife plunging it down into Ciccero’s eye. The fortune teller yelled.

“GCPD!” Jim’s voice suddenly yelled. Sammy grabbed her brother, bolting out the window, right as the door was kicked open.

~~

That night, Sammy was ecstatic. The party was lit up by cameras, the air filled with jazz music. Her hair was styled perfectly, ruby earrings reflecting off the many camera flashes. Her blood red dress glittered as she walked, making her feel like a queen. But her favorite part of the costume was the black, lace eye mask she got to wear.

Sneaking backstage was easy. She just had to smile at the guard and boom, there she was. “Well, don’t you look dashing.” She said, smiling as her brother turned to face her. The stupidest fake beard and moustache she had ever seen was plastered on his face. “The handlebar moustache is doing wonders for your face. You don’t look like an overgrown 12 year old anymore.”

Jerome smiled, “And you look great too, Flame-Face. Remember, no boys.”

Sammy laughed, “Aww, cmon J, just one guy??” She asked, stepping forward to adjust his neck tie and straighten his hat.

Jerome rolled his eyes, glaring. “No. Boys. PERIOD.”

Slowly, the music stopped, the round of applause exploding from the other room. “Good luck, big brother.”

“Shoo, Sam!” He said, laughing quietly. Sammy snuck out into the main dining area, sitting at a table in the back with Tabitha and Theo.

“You think he can pull this off?” Tabitha whispered to Sammy, grinning.

“It’s Jerome. Give him a stage and spotlight and the fuckers a performer.” The lights dimmed, one light illuminating a box off to the side. “Here we go…” They watched as Barbara opened the door, Jerome yawning lazily from inside. Everyone clapped as Sammy’s brother hopped up the steps to the stage.

“Greetings, ladies and gents!” He said in a fake accent, “I am indeed, the Great Rudolpho!” He took a bow with Barbara, smiling. “Please ogle my lovely assistant.”

“Whoo!” Sammy snuck the cheer in. Jerome pulled out a cloth, and in a matter of seconds, he was holding a rose. He grinned, tucking it into his jacket, his hand coming away with a Dove. The room clapped, a few people shouting when he let go of the bird. It flew off, cooing as it disappeared.

“For my first act, I’ll need...A volunteer! Let me see…” Jerome leaned down, counting the people with his finger. “Duck, duck, duck, duck... _ Goose _ .” Everyone turned to look at who’d been chosen. A small smirk crossed onto Sammy’s face when she saw who it was. Bruce Wayne. Barbara held her hand out to him, the crowd cheering when the young man took it. They walked back to the stage, smiling for the press.

Jerome presented a box, and Bruce laid right down in it. No questions asked. “Does this handsome gentleman have a name?” Jerome asked in his funny accent.

“Bruce.” Bruce replied.

“Bruce!” Jerome shouted to the crowd. “Well, Bruce, this won’t hurt a bit...Is there a doctor in the house?” He put the blades into the slit in the box, smirking. Barbara rolled one away, effectively showing that Bruce had two parts. Jerome said something to Bruce, which made him wave to the crowd with a smile. Once put back together, Jerome let Bruce out of the box. “Some people say Bruce has a split personality!”

“Show time..” Sammy muttered to herself, standing up and moving to the back.

“For my next illusion, I’d like to call to the stage esteemed deputy mayor, Harrison Kane!” Jerome said. Barbara walked over to get him, pulling him up to the stage. She took a bow, her mask falling off for a split second before she put it back on. Sammy glanced back, smirking when she saw Lee Tompkins backing away slowly.

She walked over, gloves and a cloth in her hands. “A-and I think Jerome—” She didn’t get to finish her sentence as Sammy pulled the cloth around her mouth. “Miss me, Doc?”

“By the way,” Jerome said from the stage. “No one is getting out of here alive.” He said, his accent slowly slipping away as he threw a knife into the Deputy Mayor’s chest. Chaos exploded, people screaming, guns shooting. “TA-DA!!” He ripped off the fake beard, wincing at the sting.

“Let me go.” Lee growled, struggling as Sammy dragged her up onto the stage.

“No can do, Doc. Ya see, it’s all just business.” Sammy chuckled, tying her to the spinning wheel. “But hey, if ya live, we can all laugh about this someday.” She said, laughing along with her brother.

“You won’t get away with this…” Lee said. Sammy shrugged, pulling out the doctor’s phone from her pocket.

“J. call.” Sammy said, tossing her brother the phone. He smiled, bowing before dialing up a number on speaker phone.

“ _ Lee, thank god, I’ve been— _ ” Jim’s voice shouted through the speakers.

“Sorry Jimbo, just little ol’ us.” Jerome laughed. Next to him, Sammy chuckled darkly in greeting.

“ _ Jerome… _ ”

“Are you outside?” Jerome gasped, “You are, aren’t you? Ho, ho! Goody!”

“ _ I swear to God, if you’ve hurt her… _ ” Jim snarled.

“Breathe, James.” Jerome said, mocking a calming tone. “We haven’t touched a hair on your girlfriend’s pretty head. See for yourself, this is life TV after all.” They walked over, giggling as they pretended to shoot Lee. Jerome giggled, spinning around like a child.

“ _ You son of a bitch. _ ” Jim growled through the phone.

“True, but not the point.” Jerome said, walking over to the camera that was producing their video. “Let's talk about what I want.”

“What we want, J.” Sammy piped up, jokingly acting offended.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up Flame-Head.” Jerome jokes, waving his hand dismissively at Sam. He stepped over the Deputy Mayor’s body, coming face to face with the TV. “Uhhh, 47 million bucks, a helicopter, the dry cleaning I left at Mr. Chang’s—”

“You left it there?!” Sammy said, genuinely surprised. She had her favorite jacket in there!!

Jerome ignored her, “Be careful, guys a crook. And ooohhh I don’t know...A PONY!” He chuckled, “You got 10 minutes before I start killing people and remember this is being broad casted to every house in Gotham, sooo... You know, don’t let people die. Chio!” He laughed crazily into the phone, slowly turning around. Once facing Sam and the others, he turned dead serious. “I think that went well.”

“Enough.” Everyone turned to Theo as he spoke out. The man stood from his seat, and the lights and camera turned to him. To the TV, it must’ve looked like something straight out of a Drama Show. “You need to pack up your pathetic little sideshow and leave.”

Jerome put his hands in his pockets, “Is that right?”

“It may be presumptuous to speak for all the citizens of Gotham, but we are sick of you! You’re a small, vicious man with the need for attention.” Jerome took a bow, grinning. “Enough, man. For God’s sake, enough.”

“I’m curious what your leverage here is, Mr…” Jerome tilted his head.

“Theo Galavan.” Theo responded.

“Well, Mr. Theo Galavan,” Jerome said, mocking his voice. “If you don’t sit down, uh, my sister’s gonna shoot you in the face.”

Sammy spun her gun on her finger, smirking. “Nah, back of the head...Get a better spray of blood and brains.”

“I know there is some human decency left in you. If you need to take a hostage, take me! But let these people go home. To their families, to their children. To their  _ siblings _ . Surely you can understand the bond between siblings.”

Suddenly, Theo collapsed to the floor with a grunt, Barbara standing behind him with a hammer. “Boring.”

“Right…” Jerome sighed, picking up a gun from a table, which was lined with guns. He lazily looked over at Sammy. “Wanna have some fun?”

“Sure, I don’t have anything else to do.” She said, hopping down to drag some guy to the stage. She placed him in the center, and plopped a red apple on his head. “Wanna have a shot?”

Jerome aimed his gun, which shook. “Oh, I can’t look!!” He cried, covering his eyes. “Tell me how it ends!” He lowered the gun to aim at the man’s face. He pulled the trigger, firing water out of the barrel.

“Water gun.” Sammy giggled, crossing her arms and leaning back.

“Damn.” Jerome growled, grabbing the other gun. “Turn around.” The man followed orders, whimpering his prayers as Jerome aimed.  _ BANG!!  _ The apple exploded into pieces, the man unscratched. Everyone was silent, except for Sammy who gave a small ‘whoo!’ “Well, CLAP!”

The room started to clap, and Barbara and Sammy turned to Lee. “So, how’s Jim doing?” Barbara asked innocently.

“I really hope he isn’t blaming himself for Essen’s death.” Sammy said, “It’s unhealthy for the brain, ya know?”

“You're both crazy bitches.” Lee spat, glaring at the two.

“How rude.” Barbara growled, starting up the mechanism. Slowly, Lee started to spin as the wheel spinned. “I’m gonna make a prediction. In a year, me and Jim are gonna be back together. You wanna know why? We’re both the same. We both have a dark side..And one day, we’ll tell our grandchildren how this man eating harpy almost tore us apart. And in the end, love conquered all.”

“Your…” Lee struggled to say.

“I’m sorry, what?” Barbara asked. Lee shoved her knee into Barbara’s stomach. The blonde growled, grabbing the knife Jerome had used to kill the Deputy mayor.

Sammy grabbed her wrist, stopping her from doing something stupid. “Hasn’t been 10 minutes...Chill…” Sammy said, taking the knife from her. Instead, Barbara punched Lee in the face.

Jerome sighed from a few feet away. “Well, I think it’s time for tonight's first official victim! You all know and love, poor little rich boy, parents murdered in an alley, and my favorite volunteer. Where’s Bruce Wayne?” At the silence, Jerome sighed before leaning into the mic. “You know I’m an orphan too, Bruce? I killed my parents, though.” He looked around, “Where are you hiding…?? BRUCE! Where are you, buddy?!”

“Hey J, why don’t we kill the butler?” Sammy suggested, “Since he’s the only one Bruce cares for.”

“Oh, lovely idea little sister!!” Jerome said, patting Sammy on the head. “Last chance, Bruce. But it’s about to get very Butler brainy out here..” They waited a few seconds. “Brucey!!” A few more seconds. Sammy yawned, rubbing her eyes as she pretended to fall asleep. Jerome must’ve felt the same. “Eh, I’m bored. Shoot the butler.”

“STOP!” Bruce cried, rushing up to Alfred. Jerome met them, dragging Bruce away with a knife to his throat, cackling.

“Let’s get this started, huh?!” He pointed to a goon off in the corner. “You, check the curtains, make sure no ones playing silly buggers.” Almost immediately, guns started to shoot, each henchmen dropping to the ground.

Jim stood there, snarling, gun aimed at Jerome. Soon, the butler also had a gun pointed at them. “DROP THE KNIFE!” Jerome laughed, getting behind Bruce with the knife still pressed to his throat. “I don’t have a clean shot!!”

“Stay calm, Bruce!” The butler said.

Jerome laughed, “Seems that we have a pickle here...Whatda say, Brucey boy, wanna boost our ratings? SMILE!”

“I SAID ENOUGH!” Theo yelled, causing Jerome to turn around with a puzzled look. The knife came out of nowhere. Suddenly, Jerome’s choking on his blood, a knife plunged into his throat.

Sammy’s eyes widened in horror. “J!!!” She raced forward, shoving Theo down and grabbing her brother. She helped him down slowly as he choked. “Jerome…”

“Sa-...Sammy…” Jerome choked, blood dripping out the corners of his mouth into his eye. Tears pooled in Sam’s eyes, racing down her face.  _ This wasn’t the plan… _

“Jerome…No, no no no…” She said, hands shaking as she petted down his hair. “Cmon, don’t let him win. Don’t let him be their hero…”

“H-he said…” Jerome choked, “He said...I was gonna...Bee _ ee _ ….” He sighed, his grin hardening as his eyes dulled.

“J-Jerome…” Sammy choked, eyes widening as her brother went slack. “J...J no…” Her hands shook as she slowly pulled out the knife, blood gushing as Jerome’s head tilted. She sobbed, turning to Theo with a sneer. “YOU KILLED HIM!!!” she roared, “YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!”

“Sammy, cmon!!” Barbara said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a box. The curtain dropped, a hatch opened and they were dropped into the basement. Sammy struggled against Barbara’s grip, sobbing as the blonde pulled her out of the building.

“He killed Jerome…”

~~

Sammy hated this place. Theo’s apartment, which once seemed like a wonderland to her, now looked like a prison. She sat in the living room, re-watching the re-run of the whole event. Her pajamas felt clingy to her skin. It was wrong to be here. Wrong. Wrong wrong wrong.

“Hey…” She jumped as Barbara laid a hand on her shoulder. She offered a cup of amber liquid, which Sammy took without questions. She watched as Jerome laughed on TV, his eyes sparkling. “How are you holding up?”

“I just watched my brother get stabbed in the throat and die.” Sammy dead-panned, turning to Barbara with a sneer. “How do you think I am??”

“Am I a hero?” Theo asked, stepping in as if nothing happened. He saw Sammy, and paled.

“Apparently.” Barbara deadpanned, glaring at Theo.

“You—” Sammy roared, launching herself at Theo. “YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” She screamed, punching his hands as he blocked his face. “JEROME DIDN’T DESERVE THAT!! HE DIDN’T DESERVE TO DIE!”

“He was a compelling chara—” A fist landed on his jaw, and Theo fell to the ground with a grunt. “He wouldn’t have lasted long…”

“That’s. All. Your. Going. To. Say??” Sammy sneered, kicking Theo. “Go to Hell.” She stormed out, trying to contain her tears. She stormed past her room, stopping at the door next to hers. Jerome.

  
She pushed the door, the hallway illuminating the room. She chuckled softly, switching on the TV as she looked out the window.  _ Jerome must’ve loved the view. The skyline is amazing... _ She wiped her face, sniffling as she heard her brother’s laugh echo through the halls from the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!


End file.
